Meant To Be
by Hlbur14
Summary: Basically a few days after the film, describing the bond between Rapunzel and Eugene. Just a thought that came to mind. Enjoy  I hope ! :


Rapunzel was on the balcony of her bedroom, not the tower bedroom, but the palace bedroom. Her real home. The home she had only just discovered in the last few days. With her family. She was leaning against the stone separating her from the long fall below, staring off into the stars. Listening, thinking. She listened to the water trickling on a fountain in the distance, the crickets singing together in the grass. She listened to the owls flying above, a male and female dancing in the air together in the silver light of the moon far above. She never felt so calm before, not like in the tower where she anxiously awaiting her "mother's" return from wherever she had gone. She shivered at the lonely memory, her only company back then being Pascal. She never got bored of his company. He, for a chameleon, had filled her with hope that one day she would be free. But it wasn't just him that had given her hope.

_He_ showed up out of the blue. Her unwittingly savior. Her protector. Her dream. He came in seeking to be alone with his prize, only to get the shock of his life to be tied in her hair. Her hair. That golden, magical hair that had grown over seventy feet long, the hair that had also kept her prisoner. Gothel needed her hair, and her hair was attached to her. But she couldn't help but miss it. She missed the things she could do like swinging on the rafters above in the tower. Such fun. However, she was also glad it was gone. No more extra weight, no more tripping over it, no more spending hours brushing it through. She definitely preferred her short brunette hair, the colour of her parent's hair.

As she stared in the sky, one thought went through her mind. She was free. Free forever. Free to do what she wanted whenever she wanted. No more hiding away in the dark, no more fighting to do what she wished. She had a free mind and now she was able to use it. She then smiled as a slight breeze swept against her face, cooling her cheeks, soft as a feather on her skin. As soft as it was, it sang in her ears. As if on instinct, she began to hum a tune unrecognizable to herself. Something random but nice. She loved to sing. She always had. She always will. She hummed to the wind, no words escaping her lips, just a gentle tune vibrating in her throat. She closed her eyes, getting lost in her own music. She was so lost she never noticed that she wasn't alone, that a pair of brown eyes were locked on her back at her bedroom door.

Eugene, previously known as the famous thief Flynn Rider, also began to get lost in her music. His heart thudded at the sound, his mind wanting to go and silence her with a kiss. Her voice was so alluring to him. But he watched her, waiting for her to finish, feeding on the voice he loved. To him, she was so much better than anything he had ever stole. He often wondered what the thrill was in stealing, and how he even lived without her in his life. She was his dream, but she was also his life. He had died for her once, and he'd do it again if it meant she could continue on singing. So innocent, so fragile, so beautiful. And then she stopped short, and everything went deathly silent before she sighed deeply, dropping her arms over the stone and her feet barely keeping her up. He knew she was confused, lost and unsure of herself. Everything for her had changed so drastically, and due to her childish ways, she didn't know how to handle her feelings. He decided to step in.

"Hey." he said loud enough for her to hear and she spun round, her already big eyes even bigger, shocked at his presence. Eugene grinned, slowly making his way towards her on the balcony, gently taking her in his arms, his cheek on her hair and her head on his chest. No words needed to be spoken. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck, locking herself to him. Their hearts beat against each other, their thudding becoming one. Rapunzel listened to his heart, the sound soothing her confused state, soothing her in every way. _He _soothed her. She felt safe with him. And, unknown to her, she made him feel stronger. After minutes of comfortable silence, one of the two spoke.

"Thank you." whispered Rapunzel, hiding her face even more as she spoke. Eugene smiled at her shyness, but was confused by her comment.

"For what?" he asked, his fingers snaking under her chin and gently making her look at him. She narrowed her eyes, smiling slightly.

"For just being here." she said, taking a sneak peak at him. He smiled even more, making her heart skip a beat, before leaning down to kiss her. He was soft, loving. Each kiss they shared spoke words, and in this case, it spoke that he would never leave. His hand went into her short, wild hair, keeping her face to his and also feeling the soft, silky texture of her strands. His other hand memorized her face, her soft skin and round shape, the roundness of her eyes and the curviness of her nose. She was so perfect. She was forbidden fruit to him, and yet he could still reach for her. Being with her never felt wrong.

Rapunzel loved him, loved him with all of her heart. All those years of being alone, of being isolated from the living world, and then he popped up on the eve of her birthday. Back then she knew that he wasn't fond of her, yet, and was very reluctant to do as she requested. Take to her the lights. But when he gave in, he made her birthday so much more than what had wanted. She found love. She found him. When he sang with her under the lanterns, his voice mixing with her own, he had never felt so attached to someone. That night was when their bond had formed. And then everything crumbled all at one, just because of a green light.

When she wasn't with him during their day apart, she couldn't bare it. Her heart had ached for him to come for her, to save her again. When she found out that she was the lost princess and confronted Gothel, she was having visions of him as her price. And when he died, her world died with him.

When they both moved into the castle, both stayed side by side, hand in hand. The King and Queen had welcomed Eugene with no hesitation, immediately making him part of the family for protecting their daughter. They loved him as their son and loved to see that he made their daughter happy. They never insisted on them giving each other room, knowing that both would be pained in doing so. Their bond was too strong to be broken.

Eugene finally pulled away, putting his forehead to her own, gazing into her emerald green eyes. They smiled at each other, Rapunzel's worries finally gone. He always made everything better. She was going to say those three words for the first time. Ten days ago was when they first met. She had fallen in love with him over two days. She couldn't hide it anymore, couldn't avoid confessing to him anymore.

"I love you." she said, staring at him, heart beating rapidly, praying that he wouldn't run and leave. But he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose, her eye lids and then her forehead. He brought his lips to her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"I love you more, princess." he whispered. She sighed, grinning, clinging to him by hugging him tightly.

"Who? Flynn Rider or Eugene Fitzherbert?" she asked teasingly in his ear. He chuckled, low and alluring.

"Both, although Flynn isn't happy about it." he teased back, getting a playful shove before she slid her tiny hand into his.

Yes. They were to be together forever. Destiny had found them, fate had found them, life had found them. One couldn't live without the other, it was established. Nothing could separate them. Not even the King or Queen could.

The night swallowed the castle, swallowed the surrounding city, for another period of time. Morning would come and people would celebrate still. Life was how it should be. It was how it was meant to be.


End file.
